


Watching

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dead Laura Hale, Ghost Laura Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words vampire, west and sausage





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184388824969/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-waaaaaay)

Laura watched as Stiles quickly cut the head off a vampire without even blinking. 

She watched as Stiles chatted away with the pack as he ground fresh sausage, then proceeded to smoke them. 

She watched as Stiles paced at the western edge of the preserve as Derek howled sadly in the distance.

She watched as Stiles pulled Derek close when he came back, and comforted him the way only a mate could. 

She watched as Stiles cooked the sausages he had made earlier, and then made Derek laugh fondly.

She smiled at Derek’s happiness and finally let herself cross over.


End file.
